


Cel

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Z "Przyjaciółmi" za pan brat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, brak bety, spojlery do s10e09 "Friends"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wraca niezadowolony z randki, a Sam chce wiedzieć co się stało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Kolejna historia inspirowana "Przyjaciółmi". Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć o co chodzi z tekstem Deana to odsyłam Was tutaj (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCCzzZVVpIA).

Wchodząc do motelowego pokoju, Dean nawet nie kłopotał się ze zdjęciem butów, tylko od razu rzucił się na łóżko.

— Koleś, co ci jest? — spytał Sam czytający jakąś opasłą księgę. — Znowu ci się nie udała randka?

Dean spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Nie jesteśmy dla siebie odpowiedni — powiedział przewracając się na drugi bok.

Sam aż się zakrztusił wodą, którą właśnie pił.

— Co ci zrobiła? Obraziła dziecinkę? Wyśmiała strój? Fryzurę?

— Zjadła moje frytki — powiedział. — Rozumiesz? Moje frytki.

— Serio? Wciąż stosujesz tę beznadziejną zasadę? — Sam zaczął się śmiać.

— DEAN NIE DZIELI SIĘ JEDZENIEM! — krzyknął starszy łowca rzucając w brata poduszką.

Może powinien znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto rozumiał tę zasadę? Zastanowił się, myśląc o ludziach (i nie tylko), którzy nigdy nie zabierali mu jedzenia. Castiel nigdy nie zabierał mu frytek. I innego jedzenia. Tak naprawdę on wcale nie jadał, więc randki wychodziłyby taniej, a on miałby całe jedzenie.

Taaak, chyba musi napisać do Casa.

 


End file.
